


Something That Must Be Done

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Beating, Choking, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mutant Powers, No Dialogue, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Stalking, Violence, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Eclipse has been stalked by someone for a while.  Megatron does like that his lover is being harassed by some creep.





	

 

Eclipse held onto Shockwave as he patted her back slowly.  Three weeks.  Three weeks of hell was what this man had put Eclipse through.  Maybe even longer.  But three weeks ago was when she had noticed this man hanging around her workplace.

 

Megatron had someone check it out, but no man could be found.  Probably just some guy hanging out one day, nothing else.

 

But then he had appeared again.  And again.  And then he had gone up to talk to her.  To Eclipse.  He said he was just checking out the daycare for his own kid, but something was wrong.  Eclipse had told the other members of staff, but even with their concerns, they couldn't throw him out.  Only ask that he come by for a formal tour of the place if he wanted to see if this was right place for his child.

 

The man didn't show up at the daycare again.  But Eclipse had noticed someone had been following her around outside work.  When she went shopping or to get her nails done.

 

It drove her to the brink of a meltdown.  She kept thinking that she was being paranoid and crazy, but he was there.  Always there out of the corner of her eye.

 

So three weeks after this whole mess had started, she had told Megatron of these weird events and he had taken action rather quickly.

 

Which was why they were here in a back alley, Megatron talking with the man, now known as Nick, who was currently getting beaten by Lugnut.  As Megatron had asked her to do, she had gone about her usual shopping route and went down the assigned path he had set up when she noticed she was being followed again.  And to the man's horror, there were a lot of people waiting for him to answer some questions.

 

Eclipse turned away as the beatings grew bloodier.  Nick had tried to talk his way out of it before he realized that he had been following the lover of the mutant mob boss. This guy had not had a clue that she was Megatron's woman.

 

He tried to apologize.  Make it all out to be a big misunderstanding.  And then he made the mistake of trying to blame her, saying she had been leading him on for months.

 

That got him a fist in the face from Lugnut.

 

Eclipse hated seeing Lugnut beat up someone, but at least his were controlled.  She had seen Megatron go off on someone once and it had been horrifying.  He didn't have a stopping point.  He didn't know when to let the anger go.  Lugnut was angry at the man, but he could hold back a punch.

 

Not Megatron though.

 

And she knew how this was going to end.  Megatron told Lugnut to stop and slowly approached Nick who was lying on the concrete bloody and bruised.  Talk, Megatron had asked, about what, he didn't specify, but Eclipse knew Megatron didn't need to explain himself.

 

Nick cried.  He actually cried.  He talked about losing his girlfriend.  Losing his apartment and everything.  He was just lonely and made a mistake.  And a whole slew of reasons that were getting less and less reasonable and more pleading.

 

Megatron let the man finish his talk before he knelt down on one knee before the man.  He told the other everything would be fine.  But first, he had to look at her.

 

Nick did, looking straight into her eyes as Megatron went on about how Nick had made her life a living hell the last three weeks.  Stalking her at work and then when she was out.  How she feared this man she could see, but never find would break into her bedroom and hurt her.  Rape her and torture her and kill her or worse.

 

When Megatron told him to apologize, Nick burst into a sobbing blubber of words she couldn't make out.  She could tell that he was saying sorry over and over, but Eclipse had no idea if he was being sincere or if he was so afraid at the moment that he would say anything just so Megatron would let him leave alive.

 

If she could believe the man, she would have begged for his life.  But she couldn't... not after everything he had done to her these last three weeks.  And she knew she had no power to stop Megatron once he put his mind to something, especially when he was angry.

 

But she couldn't help herself when Megatron's hands, now transforming into metal, found their way onto Nick's neck and began to squeeze tight.  Shockwave could easily hold her back, but Lugnut came to her side as well, holding her to him as she watched with hitched breathing as her lover told the man to look into his eyes as he died.  She tried to reach out to Megatron again, but Lugnut's warm arms and Shockwave's assuring words stopped her.

 

This was necessary, he said.  This man needed to be an example.  If he were to leave, others would come for her like he had.  With his death, she would be safe.

 

Eclipse watched as Nick's face turned multiple colors, spittle and blood flowing out of his mouth and nose as Megatron smiled down on him.  She heard the crack, but didn't know if the other man had gone limp before or after Megatron had snapped his neck in two.

 

Lugnut was a good shield to not see the end of it all.  Killing wasn't something she wanted to see, even if she knew that in this case, it was probably the best outcome for everyone as reluctant as she was to admit it.

 

Wet sounds hit the floor and something crunched.  Shockwave left her side to go to Megatron's and hushed words were passed.  Eclipse held onto Lugnut before she felt her mutant lover's hand on her shoulder.

 

"Eclipse."

 

She should have been frightened, but after everything Nick had put her through... she threw herself into Megatron's arms.  His tight grip held her close before he picked her up in a bride's hold and carried her back to their car that was hidden away.

 

Eclipse didn't even look back at Nick's corpse as she heard the men behind them begin to clean up.

 

Soon Nick would be nothing more than a memory... but one she wouldn't forget any time soon.

 

END


End file.
